Network operators (e.g., operators associated with various networks such as communications networks) can have access to enormous amounts of user data by virtue of owning and/or operating the associated networks. For example, a carrier may have access to user data that can define movements of the user, usage of the user over time (sites visited, locations visited, searches, purchase history, etc.), or other data. Because of the private (or semi-private) nature of some user data, various governmental entities may restrict use of the user data to strictly non-commercial uses.
Thus, carriers may be allowed to access the user data for purposes of, for example, predicting future demand of network resources based on traffic in a particular location over time. The carriers, however, are not authorized to use the information associated with a particular user for any commercial purpose and/or to monetize that information in any way. Thus, a wealth of data must be kept confidential, notwithstanding the possible benefits that may accrue not only to network operators, but also users on the networks, through limited disclosure.